


Committed

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [4]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthony is trying to propose, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Including Kate, People keep ruining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: “Anthony!” Edwina practically yelled, “Mum and I are awfully flattered, but I think Kate would be rather put out don’t you?”ORAnthony Bridgerton has a question he wants to ask Kate SheffieldORAnthony Bridgerton is trying to propose, everyone knows it (except for Kate who's mildly bemused by everyone's new obsession with her left hand) so why the bloody hell do they keep getting in the way?!
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 43
Kudos: 255





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Me again!
> 
> As Always thanks so much for reading the other parts of this fic! I'm so glad people are enjoying this much as I'm enjoying writing it, and I'm blown away by everyone's kindness towards it! This week some super awesome artwork was done by @looks-n-books on Tumblr so if you want to see Kate's instagram post from Competitive head over to tumblr and go through the #Bridgerton and sons AU. Shout out to Adelindschade for her castings for this 'verse which can also be found under the same tag!   
> If, by some miracle, anyone ever wants to do anything for this 'verse go right ahead and tag me so I can see your amazing work! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this and I have no excuse for why it's so long so I'll just say Sorry about me!

In hindsight, Anthony would say it had all started with Daphne’s wedding. The Bridgerton-Basset nuptials took place on Saturday the 29th of May 2021, and it was, Anthony groaned at the phrase he’d heard far too much of lately, _the event of the season._ His Mother had driven them all spare for months with the planning. If there was one thing Violet Bridgerton knew how to do, it was plan an event. And an event that saw one of her children happy and in love? Violet had been waiting her whole life for this. In the end, even Daphne had had enough.

“Kate says she’s not going to sit with the family!” Daphne finally exploded the week before, clearly trying to shift the focus off herself. Anthony heard Kate choke on her wine beside him, Daphne sending her an apologetic _Sorry, I had to_ look. The entire Bridgerton family was congregated around their table in the _formal dining room_ as Anthony liked to put it. Kate always scoffed dramatically whenever he used the term, shaking her head and muttering _rich people._ Anthony thought his mother’s head would spin off her shoulders at the speed she turned to fix her glare on Kate who swallowed uncomfortably.

“What’s this, Katharine?” His mothers voice was sharp with maternal disapproval. God she’d even used Kate’s full name for dramatic effect. Anthony knew that voice well, he may be 32 years old but that tone still pulled him up short. Anthony squeezed Kate’s hand under the table, though he turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. He’d yet to hear this either. Kate’s lower lip was trapped between her teeth and, though she made a good show of nonchalantly picking up vegetables with her fork, Anthony could tell she was nervous.

“I was only saying to Daphne, Violet, that the front of the church is for family. I’ll just sit a few pews back. It really doesn’t bother me.” Kate’s tone was gentle, clearly coaxing his mother around to her way of thinking. Violet made a dismissive noise.

“Ridiculous. You’ll sit at the front with me.” Her stern gaze was still fixed unwaveringly on Kate. “Besides, If you don’t sit with me, who will? The girls will be standing at the front with Daphne after all.” Anthony bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his smirk, Kate would never win this argument. Kate has looking at him from the corner of her eye begging him to intervene. Colin made an indignant sound.

“And where do suppose Gregory and I will be Mother? Are we to wait outside the church for the entire ceremony?” Colin’s voice was dripping in sarcasm. He and Gregory were the only two not involved in the ceremony and clearly it was smarting a little. Anthony himself was giving Daphne away and standing as Simon’s best man, and Benedict was photographing the occasion.

“Don’t worry Col, I’ll toss sandwiches over the fence to you at the reception.” Francesca was smirking at her brother, earning herself a dramatic sarcastic expression. Violet tutted at them.

“You’re as much a part of this family as Simon is, Kate.” Kate’s head whipped around at the sound of Anthony’s soft voice, her eyes wide, brow furrowed. Anthony leant down and left a light kiss on the crease between her eyebrows, she relaxed instantly.

“Quite.” Violet interrupted, clearing her throat. “You’ll sit with the boys and me, and we’ll hear no more about it.” Kate nodded, turning back to His mother who seemed pleased at having once more gotten her way.

“Now Daphne, are you quite sure you’re sold on Lemon Meringue for the dessert? Because-” Daphne cut her off with a loud groan.

It really was a beautiful wedding, Anthony had to hand it to his mother. Anthony looked contentedly at his family dotted around the room. His mother was chatting happily with his Aunt Billie and Uncle George, Francesca and Eloise laughing in the corner with Hyacinth nearby. Benedict was standing, camera in hand, talking intently with a pretty blonde waitress who was flushing deep scarlet, her eyes flitting around the room as if someone was coming to reprimand her any moment. Anthony filed this away for later. His eyes shifted to the dance floor settling first on Daphne wrapped tightly with Simon, so content, happiness radiating from the happy couple. Anthony wished his father could have been there to see it, but he was proud to have stood in his father’s place today and give his sister away to someone who, despite Anthony’s grumbling, he knew deserved her. A flurry of motion to the right of the couple grabbed his attention, his eyes shifting, and he could swear his heart stopped beating.

There was Kate, being spun around on the dance floor like a whirlwind of red lace by Gregory, her head thrown back in laughter, eyes sparkling with delight in the neon lighting. And, in that instant, Anthony _knew._ He had known for a long time, since they first got together really, that Kate Sheffield was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was intelligent, too witty for her (and his) own good, so beautiful it made his chest ache (not that she ever really believed him when he told her) and, she understood him in a way that no one else ever could. But seeing her today, passing tissues to his mother in the front row of the church, listening to his speech with tears in her eyes, dancing with his ridiculous younger brother, he _knew._ It took all of his restraint not to rise from his seat, sprint over to her and beg her to marry him that moment. Instead, he straightened his cufflinks, took a deep breath, and forced himself to walk over at a reasonable, human pace. Her laughter grew louder as he moved closer, tapping his brother on the shoulder lightly.

“I’ll take it from here, Gregory.” He said gruffly as Gregory turned around, charming grin on his face. Kate smiled softly at him, taking his outstretched hand.

“Be careful with this one Anthony, she’s a menace on the dance floor.” Kate’s eyes rolled as she called out to his retreating back,

“Think about what I said, Gregory!” Gregory waved dismissively over his shoulder, Anthony felt his eyebrow raise questioningly as he tugged on Kate’s arm to pull her close, settling one hand on her waist. He felt her sigh as she tucked her head into his neck.

“What was that about?”

“I was just giving Gregory a bit of sisterly advice about who he ought to be spending his time pursuing.” The smirk was evident in Kate’s voice. Anthony’s brow furrowed slightly, but he shook it off. He hardly wanted to spend this moment talking about his brother.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are today?” He heard Kate’s breath catch in his ear.

“Hmm, It’s amazing what a make up artist can do.” She replied glibly. Anthony pulled back to look in her eyes.

“You look beautiful every day, Kate.” He heard his voice crack a little, her eyes staring into his. “Even when you have toothpaste on your chin, and your hair is a mess.” He smirked as she laughed and hit his chest lightly, settling back against him moments later. Anthony hummed contentedly.

“My Father would have been so happy today.” He heard himself whisper, Kate’s hand started rubbing circles on his back. Since they’d fought, Anthony had found it easier to open up to Kate. He’d found himself enjoying letting someone support him, be _there_ for him, when he didn’t know how to do it for himself. He’d been coping better than he had in years, maybe ever. And he owed it all to Kate. It had brought them impossibly closer.

“He’d be so proud of all of you.” Kate whispered back against his chest. Silence settled comfortably between them for several moments. Anthony broke it eventually, lightening the mood.

“He’d certainly be interested in who Benedict’s talking to.” Kate’s head shot up excitedly,

“Who’s Benedict talking to?!” Anthony shushed her, laughing, pointing to the corner where his brother was still chatting with the waitress, apparently there would be no more photographs of the reception.

“He better cut that out soon.” Kate tisked “The poor girl, will find herself wedding dress shopping with your mother if she catches wind of it.” Anthony barked out a laugh as he whispered _Spin_ twirling Kate around in time with the music.

“And when is your dress fitting, Miss Sheffield?” Anthony smirked as he pulled her back towards him. Kate clucked her tongue, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Not sure, Still waiting for Gregory to make me a honest woman.” Anthony laughed again, as he tugged her off the dance floor and back to their home, his heart full and ready for the future.

_________

Anthony cleared his throat nervously a week later as he stood at Mary Sheffield’s front door. Anthony had called Mary the day after Daphne’s wedding, while Kate slept happily, and asked if she and Edwina would be free sometime this week. Mary had sounded confused when he’d said, after getting her agreement, _I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t tell Kate about this._ Anthony had hung up the phone, his breath catching as he looked at Kate sleeping softly, Newton curled up at her feet, paws in the air. He’d wasted no time in calling on his Mother at lunch the next day, asking her to accompany him to buy an engagement ring. Anthony had been sure a rib had been cracked as he’d been pulled into a tight embrace. _Anthony I’m so happy for you_. Her voice had been thick with emotion, wiping tears away as she released him. He felt the weight of the ring box in his pocket now, having removed it from the top of his wardrobe where it had been hidden between some sweaters for the last few days. Anthony took a deep breath, shifting the two bouquets of peonies he was holding, and knocked.

“Anthony! Come in!” Mary said, smiling warmly as she ushered him into the living room. Edwina had arrived already, slouched on the sofa tapping away on her phone, she looked up excitedly when he entered the room, smiling widely.

“These are for the both of you.” Anthony said holding the flowers out pointlessly, hating how awkward he felt. In a courtroom he was commanding, capable. Here in the living room of his (hopefully) future wife’s family? He was no better than stumbling school boy. This was ridiculous, wasn’t it? He’d known Edwina since she was a teenager, through her friendship with Eloise, and Mary Sheffield was quite possibly one of the kindest people he’d ever met. And they liked him, Right? He was sure Kate had said they did. There was no need to be nervous. And yet.

“Oh Thank you, Anthony. They’re beautiful, but you really needn’t have.” Mary said, smiling kindly as she accepted the flowers. She gestured to Anthony that he should take a seat. He did so, smiling robotically, he cursed himself.

“So,” Edwina started slowly, “Not that I don’t thrive keeping secrets from Kate, but what’s this all about?” She was smirking across at Anthony, her eyebrows raised. Mary tisked at her lightly, though her own eyebrows were raised as well waiting politely for Anthony to respond. Anthony took another deep breath, reaching into his suit pocket. He opened the ring box and set it lightly on the coffee table between them, the solitaire diamond glinting in the sunlight. He heard Mary gasp and whisper “Oh My!”

Edwina’s face broke into a broad grin, joying radiating for her face. She reminded him of Kate when she did that.

“Anthony!” Edwina practically yelled, “Mum and I are awfully flattered, but I think Kate would be rather put out don’t you?” Anthony felt his mouth drop open, momentarily startled, as Edwina laughed. Mary swatted affectionately at her daughter, eyes glistening with tears. Anthony closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

“I want you to know that I respect that Kate is an independent woman, so I’m not necessarily asking for your permission, but I would very much appreciate your blessing. I love Kate, and I promise if she decides to marry me I will do everything in my power to make her happy.” His voice was quiet, he cleared his throat as he felt tears prick at his own eyes.

Mary was smiling gently at him, Edwina was grinning broadly.

“Kate’s father would have liked you very much Anthony. And as for me, you have treated my daughter with kindness and respect. I would be very proud to call you my son-in-law.” Mary’s voice was wobbling, her tear filled eyes staring intently into his. Anthony’s chest felt tight at the mention of Kate’s father, he’d often wondered whether he would have approved of Anthony. Edwina cleared her throat.

“As you know, I’ve been rooting for you since the beginning. I practically engineered this myself.” Anthony smiled broadly and felt himself relax. “And I always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother.”

“Well you have one now.” He said firmly, looking her in the eye, trying to communicate how serious he was. “If she says yes, of course.” He finished quickly, nerves fluttering in his stomach at the thought. Edwina scoffed,

“As if she’s going to say _No.”_ She replied crisply. “She loves you so much Anthony, it’s difficult to be around.” Mary made a sympathetic sound. Anthony’s heart leapt in his chest.

“I love Kate.” He said quietly, fiercely, even. “Very Much.” This seemed to be too much for Mary who stood with a shuddering gasp and pulled Anthony into a very tight embrace. Anthony relaxed into the embrace. Edwina laughed lightly and said,

“I’m just going to take a picture of this to show Kate when this is all over.” Anthony heard the shutter of a phone camera seconds later. Mary laughed and reached an arm out to hook Edwina into the embrace as well. Anthony allowed himself a small, happy tear as he stood embracing with his new family.

_________

Kate had narrowed her eyes slightly when Anthony had turned to her in the lift at work and said “We should go out for dinner this weekend.” He’d tried to say it casually, tried to ignore the light sweat he could feel beading on his forehead. He had a feeling he wasn’t doing a very convincing job of it. But Kate had shrugged, kissed him lightly on the cheek and said

“If you like.” As the door dinged open, and she took off quickly towards her office calling out, “Love You!” Over her shoulder. Anthony had relaxed, smiling to himself for a moment, before the door started to shut and he had to haphazardly thrust his arm to prevent it. He’d straightened his tie and said to Gregory on the way into his own office,

“Can you book a table at _Whistledown’s_ on Saturday? Kate and I are going to dinner.” Gregory had grunted in response, and now: Here Anthony stood. In his hallway, looking distractedly in the mirror, straightening his tie, a green plaid one that he was particularly fond of. It was a gift from Kate, she’d embarrassedly thrust it into his hands along with the monogrammed cufflinks (His initials on one, hers on the other) he was currently wearing, on Valentine’s day a few months earlier. He’d felt his heart leap when he’d examined the engraving, and he’d worn them every day since, her initials always on his right side.

“You’re looking very handsome tonight Anthony.” Kate’s teasing tone interrupted him, he’d been so busy checking his pocket for the hundredth time, he hadn’t noticed her come downstairs. “Is there a special occasion I’m not aware of?” Her eyebrow raised at the end of the sentence, fixing him with an odd look. Anthony felt his breath catch as he took in her dress, a green one, a favourite of his. Anthony scoffed.

“A man can’t take his girlfriend out for dinner without an excuse? Poor show, Sheffield.” Kate’s eyes twinkled at him as she reached up to smooth out his tie.

“Look at us, a matching set.” She whispered, almost to herself. Anthony realised he had inadvertently worn a tie the same shade as her dress. This made him feel warm, a sign that they were in sync.

“You look beautiful tonight, Katie.” He whispered, eyes boring into hers. Kate hummed happily at the nickname, a far cry from the first time he’d used it. He smiled at her, and pulled her out the front door.

By the time they’d made it to the restaurant Anthony’s confidence had completely deserted him. He’d pulled her chair out for her, settling her before settling himself. He tried not to let his hand shake has he looked at the menu. Kate was eyeing him carefully, studying him though she had the menu in front of her. _Jesus Christ pull it together. It’s just Kate! She loves you, it’s going to be fine_. Anthony thought furiously to himself. And surely it would be, Kate loved him, he was sure of it. He felt it every day. When she brought him a cup of tea every afternoon, dropping it lightly on his desk, kissing the top of his head. When she ran her hand through his hair and straightened his tie affectionately before they got off the lift every morning calling _Have a good day, Honey!_ Over her shoulder before stalking off with Lucy, who always smirked at Anthony’s slightly dazed expression as he watched her leave, heels clipping against the floorboards. Kate’s voice shook him from his reverie.

“Do you remember how awkward it was the first time we came here?” Her voice was light, seemingly laughing at the memory. Anthony let out a quiet sigh of relief, this was why he’d chosen this restaurant after all. Of course he remembered. In sync again.

“When you turned around and saw me I thought you were going to kill me on sight.” Anthony replied laughing along with Kate.

“I might have done back then. I was furious with Edwina.” Her eyes were sparkling with delight now, “She just asked me to come to dinner with her and a friend, and then there you were.”

“You shouldn’t too hard on her, after all she and-”

“Colin!” Kate’s voice cut across him loudly. Anthony’s brow furrowed

“Colin? He wasn’t there Kate.” Anthony was confused now, Kate was waving to someone behind him calling them over to the table. _Jesus fucking christ_ surely not now!

“Fancy seeing you two here!” Anthony shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard his brother’s voice off to his right. Colin had meandered through the tables and was now looming ominously over the theirs. Kate stood up and hugged him in greeting. Anthony stayed seated, looking straight ahead, despairingly.

“Good to know you’re so happy to see me, Anthony.” He could hear the smirk in his brother’s voice even before he turned to look at him, stony expression fixed on his face. Normally he would have been happy to see his brother, tonight he wished Colin would go back to Greece immediately. Kate was frowning slightly, her eyes questioning his odd behaviour, Colin was smirking laughingly down at him, completely unaffected by Anthony’s glare.

“What are you doing here, Colin?!” Anthony tried to keep the accusation out his tone, he was only slightly successful. Kate’s brow furrowed further. 

“Are you here by yourself?” Kate managed to keep her tone much lighter than Anthony’s own. Colin sighed dramatically.

“Alas, I am. Not all of us have such a lovely girlfriend. Hey Anthony?” Colin nudged Anthony slightly, his tone only growing more teasing at Anthony’s irritated scoff. Kate ignored them both.

“You should join us then Colin!”

“No!” Anthony practically yelled as Kate motioned over to a waiter, doubt to request an extra chair. Indeed several nearby patrons turned in their direction. Kate stilled, whipping her head around and staring at Anthony for a few seconds, before sighing.

“Don’t worry about your brother. Of course you’ll join us Colin.” She had turned back to Colin.

“Well now I know Anthony’s so against it, of course I simply must.” Colin’s smirk had broadened into a grin now as he turned towards the waiter to ask for another seat. Anthony was going to murder his own brother, he really was. His plan was unravelling before his eyes. Kate fixed Anthony with a confused look and mouthed _What the fuck?_ Over the top of Colin’s now seated head. Anthony shrugged and forced himself to relax.

As Anthony listened to Kate laugh loudly with his brother while they waited for their food to arrive, Anthony’s mood had soured further. All he’d wanted was to have a nice dinner, then get down on one knee and ask Kate to be his wife. He could hardly do that with his idiot brother watching on. Anthony had tried to force himself to relax, to enjoy the night for what it had become, but he felt himself becoming snappish regardless.

“And then Anthony turned to our Aunt Georgie and threw mud in her face, right as Uncle Nicholas was trying to propose!” Colin was laughing, telling a story he thought would embarrass Anthony, little did he know how close to ruining a proposal he himself currently was.

“Colin!” Anthony said, standing up briskly. “I need to talk to you about something, come with me!” Kate’s brow furrowed again, Colin looked up surprised. And said,

“You can’t say it in front of Kate?” Colin’s face was all confusion. Anthony had to admit, Colin had a point, He and Kate lived together after all, there were little to no secrets between them. Still, too late now. What could he possibly say in front of Kate? _Colin could you bugger off please?! I’m trying to propose!_ That would rather take the shine off the proposal. 

“No, I’m afraid I can’t.” And he seized Colin’s upper arm and practically dragged him from the table. Ignoring Kate’s confused:

“Anthony what-” and calling out,

“Won’t be a moment, Kate!” Over his shoulder as he practically frogmarched Colin into thecorridor leading to the Kitchen.

“Anthony, What the fuck is going on?!” Colin said irritably as he shrugged out of Anthony’s grip.

“You have to leave.” Anthony’s voice was blunt, his breathing quick. Colin looked confused.

“What? Why? Dinner’s not even here yet!” Of course Colin was thinking about his stomach. Anthony sighed, his voice a low hiss.

“Because I’m trying to ask Kate to marry me!”Anthony gestured wildly back towards the dining room, Quieting for a moment as a waiter exited the kitchen. Colin’s eyes widened in surprised. “And you’re ruining it!” He poked his brother dramatically in the chest, who let out a surprised yelp. Maybe Anthony was going a little far, he allowed.

“Shit! Well how was I supposed to know?!” Colin replied indignantly, Anthony scowled. “Super happy for you by the way, Ant. We all love Kate. Wait?! Does Mum know?!”

“Of course Mum knows! Now you have to go!” Anthony was still hissing dangerously.

“I can’t leave now! Dinner hasn’t even arrived, what could I possibly say without making her suspicious?” Anthony groaned. Colin was right. Even if he left right now, there was no way Kate would let this odd behaviour go, and Anthony rather felt his own mood had passed. He’d have to find another way to do this. Colin looked sheepishly at him, almost apologetic. Almost.

“I really am sorry. Now let’s get back out there before she decides she doesn’t want to marry you after all!” He slapped Anthony on the shoulder congenially, scooted around his brother and strode out into the dining room.

“I’m not paying for your food!” Anthony called out indignantly at his retreating brother, who shot him a rude hand gesture behind his back. Anthony pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again. This clearly wasn’t going to happen tonight, he was disappointed. There was no reason to rush, Anthony supposed, but now that he’s decided he was impatient to start the rest of his life. Still, if he could relax, he could still enjoy dinner. He trundled back to the table, Kate’s questioning gaze on him the entire way from the corridor. As he took his seat she said

“So Colin, tell me more about how you and baby Anthony ruined a proposal.” Anthony laughed hollowly as Colin squeaked. _You have no idea, Kate._

_________

_This is it_. Anthony said to himself, as he switched gears on his Range Rover, catching Kate’s hand from her lap, as they exited London, headed for Aubrey Hall. Anthony had spent all of his summer’s in Kent, until the untimely death of his father, and he loved the country. He felt different there, freer somehow, and he couldn’t wait to share it with Kate. Aubrey Hall had been in his family for generations, the grounds were large and the gardens beautiful. It was the perfect place to ask Kate to share his life. The dinner had gone horribly awry, and Anthony thought in hindsight that perhaps a public proposal was a terrible idea, but this was right. Of that he was certain. Kate had, of course, had questions for him when they’d gotten home from dinner. Anthony felt slightly guilty for distracting Kate by telling her he thought Newton had a limp. Poor Newton had seemed to look at him accusingly as Kate forced him to walk around the living room before shaking her head, brow furrowed saying _I don’t see anything Anthony!_ Anthony had then been forced to drag her upstairs to distract her further, this time without Newton’s help. He felt less guilty about that. He’d brought home a bone for Newton the next day in penance and all had seemed forgiven. Indeed, the dog was panting happily, strapped into his harness in the backseat right now. Anthony watched him contemplatively for a second. The idea had come to him quite happily as he’d watched Newton run in the yard last weekend, Kate laughing happily as she chased him. Now he just had to pray the unreliable little devil cooperated.

Kate hummed happily looking out the window beside him, Anthony let out a breath. This was it. This was going to go well.

“It’s nice to get out of London.” Kate said conversationally, turning to look at him. Anthony could tell by her tone there was more to this statement.

Of course, Kate had been a little surprised when Anthony had announced they were taking an early weekend yesterday morning, she’d tutted at him rolling her eyes, sounding a little condescending when she’d answered.

“As nice as that would be Anthony, I have a lot of work to do. I have client meetings tomorrow and my boss is a real slave driver you know.” Her eyes had twinkled at him as she’d looked up from her desk. Anthony had rolled his own eyes.

“I’ve had Lucy reschedule your appointments for tomorrow and Friday.” Anthony had leaned over the desk and growled in her ear, “And what, Miss Sheffield, is the point of sleeping with the boss if you don’t bunk off every now and then.” Kate had scoffed indignantly and pushed him away, standing and making her way around to the front of the desk, crowding him against it, her hands resting on the desk on either side of him.

“Well that was awfully heavy handed of you, Mr. Bridgerton. I should really reprimand you.” She had used her most commanding courtroom tone and Anthony had felt a shiver run down his spine upon hearing it. He’d leaned into her and she’d suddenly stepped back, opening her door with a flourish and marched from the room. Calling out “We’ll have to be back for brunch on Sunday, we’re hosting!” As she motioned for a very confused Lucy to follow her into the conference room. Anthony had sat on her desk, stunned for several moments, a ludicrous smile on his face. He really could not _wait_ to marry this incredible woman. 

“I haven’t really been out of London since I graduated from University.” Kate was still talking, shaking him from his thoughts. Anthony hummed encouragingly.

“I sort of miss living out of the bustle. I loved Lincoln, but I kind of always knew I’d end up back in London. My dad had just died and Mary and Eddie needed me I guess.” She shrugged slightly at the end, but not sadly. Kate’s father had died in her final year of University, Edwina had still been a teenager at the time and Kate, much like Anthony had shouldered the responsibilities of her family since. They both knew what it was to be the responsible family member, even when you didn’t want to be. In sync again.

“Imagine if you’d taken your career as a volleyball player more seriously.” Anthony smirked lightening the mood. “You’d never have met me, what a tragic life you’d have led then Kate.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she laughed.

“Please, I’d probably have met Michael Phelps at the olympics. We’d be married with 4 children now, surely.” Her voice was all dry sarcasm, Anthony snorted despite himself.

“And how would Michael put up with Newton eating his favourite cashmere sweater? That was a gift from his Mother?” Kate gasped and Anthony watched her horrified expression drop from the corner of his eye.

“At least as well as you did I’m sure. I knew it was your favourite by the way.” She said as an aside, “But I’m sure he looks better in a speedo.” Their laughter echoed through the car for quite some time.

The next morning Anthony was stressed. He’d risen early, regretfully leaving Kate in bed, and slipped down to the small cafe in the village and had them prepare a picnic. He was going to go back, tie the ring currently in the pocket of his pants to Newton’s collar, they would go down to the small pond at the back of the garden, and he would wait for Kate to notice. Forty-five minutes in, and Kate had not noticed. Anthony, was sitting on the edge of the blanket, legs outstretched, Kate laying at a right angle to him, her head resting on his legs. Newton laying near-by paws in the air. Anthony’s heart was practically beating out of his chest, surely Kate could hear it. Anthony was absentmindedly stroking her dark hair, watching how it caught in the light. God, whoever thought he would have found a woman’s hair so mesmerising. Every time Kate reached out to scratch Newton’s stomach, Anthony’s heart leapt, surely she would notice this time. She didn’t. Newton yipped happily and Kate chuckled, Anthony shot a scowl at their dog as if to say _Can you do something please?!_

“Anthony! Are you listening to me?” Kate was trying to get his attention, he smiled sheepishly at her.

“Err… sorry?” Kate rolled her eyes, sitting up. Anthony kept an eye on Newton who had stood up and was beginning to potter around the blanket.

“I said,” She replied exasperatedly, “Edwina was acting so strangely when I spoke to her yesterday.” Anthony tried to keep his panic at bay. Surely, Edwina wouldn’t have told Kate, he hummed questioningly.

“She sounded very… breathless… when I told her we were going away this weekend, then she said she couldn’t wait to see me on Sunday.” Kate frowned, taking in Anthony’s own feigned expression of polite interest. “Odd behaviour seems to be going around.” She muttered to herself. Anthony sighed, he needed to get this out soon or else Kate was likely to start panicking herself. He knew how prone to overthinking she was, and he didn’t want her to think he was being distant for some other reason, though recently they had been much better at communicating.

Anthony’s train of thought was once more cut off. This time by Newton’s sharp bark of attention, followed by Kate’s shout of: “Newton, No!”

Newton had spotted a rabbit, who had meandered interestedly out of a hedge some yards away from them and, before Anthony had practically thrown Kate off him, and made a mad lunge for the dog (or more accurately the engagement ring still attached to him), Newton had sprinted off as fast as his short little legs could carry him.

“ _Fuck_! Stay here!” Anthony shouted as he watched Newton disappear into a hedge before he took off sprinting after him, panic rising in his throat. Kate yelled after him, clearly confused.

“Anthony! It’s fine, He’ll come back eventually!” Throwing her hands up in frustration. 

Five minutes later, Anthony emerged from the hedge, clutching a perfectly filthy Newton to his chest who was panting happily, delighted at the turn of events that had taken place. Anthony for his part, had mud the full length of his jeans (now once more housing Kate’s engagement ring), all over his face, and caked into his hair for good measure. Anthony could feel his blood boiling.

“I cannot believe you ruined this for us!” Anthony whispered furiously at Newton, who wagged his tail and attempted to wriggle free upon noticing Kate who was desperately trying not to laugh. Kate clapped her hands at Newton happily when they reached her.

“Did you have fun, boys?!” Her voice was high pitched and she laughed as Newton barked loudly as if in response to her question. Anthony grunted, narrowing his eyes at the stupid animal that would surely be the death of him. Kate looked up at Anthony, biting her lip to stop herself from grinning.

“Honey, you have twig in your hair.” Kate reached up, pulling said twig out of his hair, Anthony glared at her, pride smarting a little.

“Oh well! That’s fixed everything now!” Anthony snapped, Kate could no longer hold in her laughter. Anthony’s eyes narrowed again.

“Oh! Come on! It’s funny Anthony! Let me just-” Kate held up her phone taking a picture. Anthony turned, and with as much dignity he could muster, stalked back towards the house.

“I’ll admit nothing! We’re going to take a bath!” He managed to sound only slightly hysterical. Kate’s laughter followed him all the way to the house. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

The weekend had not been, Anthony could admit, a total waste of time. After he’d showered the mud from himself he’d managed to calm himself down enough to admit that, the opportunity to propose may come up again the next few days, and he’d gone back downstairs with renewed anticipation. Of course, as fate would have it, it rained continuously for the remainder of the trip. Still, they’d managed to make some very… satisfying memories inside the house, so despite the fact that Anthony found himself preparing brunch for the Sheffields still with no fiancée, he found he could not look on this as a complete disaster. Until Edwina arrived.

Kate had risen to answer the door when a very persistent and excited knocking had begun. Anthony, having anticipated that Edwina was likely expecting Kate to return to London affianced, had followed her, hoping to beat Kate to the door and quietly alert Edwina that this had not occurred. He had no such luck. Kate looked at him oddly when he practically rushed into the hallway, apron still on looking, he was sure, quite manic.

“What are you doing?” She’d questioned, a look of abject confusion on her face.

“Just… getting the door. Your sister’s waiting. She’ll be getting hot on the stoop out there.” Anthony internally groaned at how ridiculous it sounded. Kate apparently found it ridiculous as well, her eyebrows lifted.

“It’s barely June…I promise you I do know how to open a door, Anthony.” She tisked quietly as she turned and demonstrated the skill pointedly. Edwina pounced as soon as the door was open.

“Kate! Oh my god! Show me your hand!” Edwina practically shouted, reaching for Kate’s left hand where it hung by her side. Anthony felt his stomach lurch and let out a little hiss, shaking his head frantically behind Kate desperately trying to alert her silently that no, he had not asked yet. To Edwina’s credit, her eyes only widened slightly in recognition but it was a little too late to cover up what had already been said.

“Bag!” Edwina shouted a millisecond too late, schooling her features into something more moderate. “Your handbag, Kate… I need to see it. I think you’ve got my eyeliner… and I really need it.” Anthony could have cried, it was clear Edwina would not be making the jump from modelling to acting anytime soon.

Kate faltered, her brow furrowing even further, as she looked between Anthony, who was trying desperately to keep his face expressionless, and her sister attempting to look equally as innocent.“Why,” She started slowly, “Would I have your eyeliner in my handbag? You’re acting so strangely, the pair of you.” She finished, shaking her head, brow creased. Anthony’s heart rate was through the roof.

“I thought I lent it to you. Maybe it was Eloise.” Edwina said innocently, avoiding Kate’s glare, clearly committed to the ruse. Kate made a little noise of disbelief. Anthony felt a change of topic was best.

“Edwina? Where’s Mary?” Anthony said brightly, grabbing Kate by the waist and tugging her tightly into his side, hoping it would calm the panic rising in him. If this kept up, he was going to end up in hospital. Kate continued to look nonplussed. Edwina’s eyes widened again, comprehending the real question.

“Oh she’s… parking the car. She picked me up on the way. She’s brought fruit salad.” Edwina finished pointedly. Anthony saw the opportunity to get ahead of another awkward situation.

“Right! Kate, why don’t you get your sister a drink and I’ll help Mary with the fruit salad.” And leaving no room for argument, he raced down the front steps, apron flapping behind him. As he left he heard Kate say

“You’ll have to excuse Anthony, I don’t think he’s feeling well.” Anthony groaned. This was going to be a long day.

_________

After the Kent incident Anthony felt it was best to cool things off for a while. Kate had spent the days following studying him quietly as though he was about to snap any moment and become completely hysterical. And honestly, he wasn’t far off. He was anxious to get this over with so to speak. Not that he liked how that sounded. Kate deserved more than Anthony ever felt he could give her. However, the longer this went on for, the more suspicious she was likely to become. It also didn’t help that their collective entire families knew what he was attempting at this point and he had to field the same _Have you asked her yet?_ Question on a near daily basis! Anthony had snapped at his mother only yesterday _Mother, I wasn’t very well going to ask her in the line at Selfridges was I?!_ To which she replied _Goodness Anthony, if you don’t hurry up I’ll do it myself._ Anthony thought she may have only been half joking.

The end of July brought with it the Danbury charity ball and this, Anthony felt, was his best opportunity. He wasn’t going to propose in front of hundreds of people, No. After the restaurant he’d actually thought better of proposing so publicly, realising how Kate would likely hate being the centre of attention like that. But the rose gardens at Danbury house were truly lovely, and Anthony felt with the right lighting, they’d be the perfect place to get down on one knee and confess how much he loved her. Yes, this was it. Anthony Bridgerton was coming home engaged tonight. Unless of course she refused which would be a decision Anthony would respect!

Kate took his hand as they walked into the ballroom, and let out a little gasp. Anthony smiled softly, Kate looked so delighted and so beautiful in the dim lighting that his chest ached. They joined the receiving line, chatting contentedly and were soon joined by his Mother, who immediately wrapped Kate in a tight embrace. Violet had not seen Kate since Daphne’s wedding, Anthony was ashamed to admit he had been hiding Kate from his family a little, terrified that one of them would accidentally spoil the surprise. Anthony was also suspicious that Mary and Edwina hadn’t quite been as busy as they’d claimed in the last few weeks. His mother was making up for the absence now by attempting to squeeze the life from Kate with her hug, presumably attempting to convey her emotions non verbally. Kate sent Anthony a questioning look over Violet’s shoulder, Anthony just shrugged nonchalantly. He was determined not to be nervous tonight. He’d practice what he was going to say incessantly. Pulling Gregory into his office this afternoon to be an audience for him, and again in the shower, and internally as he’d stood in front of Kate as she’d tied his tie a soft smile on her face. Tonight he was going to get this right. He could be unflappable, he was sure of it. And then his mother turned towards Lady Agatha Danbury and opened her mouth.

“Oh! Agatha! Have you met my daughter-in-law, Kate!” Anthony’s stomach dropped, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Kate for her part, was barely ruffled.

“Hmmm,” Lady Danbury eyed Kate shrewdly “I didn’t hear you’d gotten married Mr. Bridgerton. Congratulations.” Anthony couldn’t speak, His mother was pointedly avoiding his eyes though she did look a little repentant he was pleased to see. Kate chuckled lightly.

“I’m afraid we aren’t. You know Violet though, ever hopeful!” Kate replied unbothered, nudging Anthony’s mother lightly as she did so and everyone seemed to relax. God, Anthony loved this woman, it was all he could do not to get down on one knee right there in the doorway. The box in his pocket burned against his chest.

“I love you, you know.” He whispered in her ear as they walked further into the room, having said their farewells to Lady Danbury. Kate hummed lightly in response, turned to face Anthony leaning in and whispering

“If you really love me, you’ll go and get me a drink while I ask Daphne how France was.” Anthony lifted his eyes to see his sister, recently returned from her honeymoon, beckoning them over. Anthony groaned dramatically and stepped back from Kate, starting to make his way over to the bar set up in the corner but she caught his arm and tugged him back slightly, dropping a small kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too.” She whispered, and Anthony couldn’t stop himself from smiling all the way to the bar.

“Do you think Boris Johnson is here tonight?” Anthony felt Kate murmur against his neck later that evening as they stood on the edge of the dance floor, swaying in time to the music. Anthony pulled back, a questioning expression on his face.

“I thought it would be a good time to press my suit with him is all.” Mischief was twinkling in Kate’s eyes, laughing silently at him. This was his chance, he spied and open door off to the side, and nodded his head in the direction, tugging her by the hand.

The warm summer air seemed to pool around them as they exited into rose garden. Anthony tugged Kate by the hand taking her deeper into the garden, out of view from the room they’d just exited, the music faded into the background, though the light washed gently over them. They came to halt by a small fountain and Anthony turned to face Kate. For the millionth time, his breath caught just looking at her. The light from the ball echoed through the garden, highlighting her face. Anthony didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful. Kate was looking around the garden mesmerised, childlike delight lighting up her eyes.

“Beautiful.” She whispered to herself more than anything.

“Beautiful.” he echoed softly not looking at the garden, but Kate heard it, her eyes flicking to meet his, a soft smile on her lips.

This was his moment, he was sure of it. Anthony took a deep breath and tried to setter the nervous flutter that started in his stomach. He was going to ask Kate Sheffield to be his wife, he felt as if he’d been waiting his whole life for this moment.

“Kate.” Anthony started his voice serious, as he reached into his pocket. Anthony heard Kate’s breath catch. She knew something was happening, though he could tell from the guarded expression in her eyes she didn’t know what it was. And then something did happen: The sprinklers came on.

The telltale hiss of the irrigation system broke through the silence, Anthony felt cold water spray over his back, watched helplessly as Kate let out a surprised shriek, water spraying her head to toe. Anthony’s heart sank, water dripping into his vision, felt his hair plaster itself to his forehead. Kate for her part seemed to see the funny side, throwing her head back laughing loudly. Anthony stood motionless, his hand still in his pocket. Kate grabbed his arm and tugged, pulling him with her as she ran from the garden laughing all the while. Anthony didn’t mind admitting he was disheartened, this was his third attempt at proposing and nothing was going right. Was he doing this wrong? Was this a sign that he shouldn’t be doing this at all? That maybe she wouldn’t say yes? Anthony shook his head, surely that wasn’t it, his stomach lurched anyway.

“Caught out in the rose garden, lovebirds?” Anthony turned to see his brother-in-law’s irritating smirk. Anthony rolled his eyes, making an irritated throat noise. He wasn’t in the mood, his pride was smarting a little, and the water dripping off his clothes was creating a small puddle at his feet. Still Kate’s hand on his back was rubbing soothing circles, a warm feeling started in his chest.

“Oh my god! Did you-?!” Daphne had arrived on the scene and was excitedly gesturing at Kate’s hand, her eyes dropping to it immediately. Anthony widened his eyes at her behind Kate’s back, shaking his head slightly. Simon cleared his throat loudly, Daphne’s own eyes widened.

“Well clearly you _did_ find Anthony and Kate, Simon! Which is exactly what I came over here to ask!” Simon bit his lip to stop from laughing, Anthony shut his eyes, exhaling. Kate was surveying the scene in front of her curiously, she let out her own sigh.

“Hmm, I’m afraid he did.” She turned to Anthony, reaching up to push his hair back from his eyes. “We better get out of here before Lady Danbury has someone shoo us out with a mop.” Anthony followed her from the room and tried not to cry on the car ride home.

_________

“Anthony are you even trying tonight?” Kate said peevishly, while writing down her 40 point score for the word _dawdled_. Damn triple word score. Anthony rolled his eyes. He had in fact been trying very hard tonight, his goal was just a little different than it usually was during scrabble. This plan had come to him when they’d gotten home from the Danbury ball last night. Anthony could admit, he had been in a mood, scowling as he waited for Kate to finish her nightly routine. As he’d looked at her pottering around their bedroom, hair in a messy bun, her glasses slightly askew having removed her contact lenses, wearing his old Oxford shirt, his breath had caught again. Kate was beautiful to him always, any time he got to spend with her was amazing, but here, in their home she was _his_ Kate. His other attempts had been grand gestures, and they’d gone horribly: This time would be different, this time would be _right._

Convincing Kate to play Scrabble with him had been easy, she was endlessly competitive. In the end all he’d had to do was remind her of the time he’d beaten her by a whopping 95 points and she’d hissed furiously _We’re playing Scrabble tonight. Bring your A game, Bridgerton._ Anthony had barely been able to contain his smirk. He’d offered to set up the board while she got snacks ready in the kitchen, they weren’t savages after all, Then he’d slipped the letters _M-A-R-R-Y-M-E_ into his pocket next to the ring. Anthony had been slowly slipping the letters onto his stand while Kate kept score. The problem being now his rack was full, and Kate kept bloody blocking him! He’d been forced to put down a two letter word for the last two turns, this was getting out of hand. Anthony sighed as he looked down at the rug they were sitting on, the coffee table between them, Newton napping happily underneath it. The rug had been the first thing he and Kate had shopped for together when his house became their home. They’d walked around the store for hours, though Kate had loved this intricate pattern immediately and balked at the price, before leaving empty handed. She’d stopped dead in the living room the next night when she came in to find it neatly laid out on the floor, happy tears in her eyes as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. The thought brought a smile to Anthony’s face.

“I’m just having bad luck with my tiles tonight!” Anthony scoffed. Kate raised her eyebrow, humming disparagingly.

“I remember using that excuse last time, I believe your response was _A poor wordsmith blames his tiles, Katie._ ” Kate dropped her voice in a poor imitation of his voice. She pushed her glasses up her nose pointedly, wrinkling it at him sarcastically. Anthony’s stomach clenched, God this woman was adorable. And she was going to be his _wife_. If only she would let him bloody well ask! Anthony rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, Sheffield.” Kate’s eyes narrowed at him.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Bridgerton.”

Four turns, of disappointing two letter words, later and Anthony was running out of patience. Kate was practically shining with delight at his misfortune as she marked herself down for another 20 points.

“If there’d been an M on the board, I could have made a much more impressive word.” She said, clucking her tongue lightly. Anthony scowled at her.

“If you’d let me propose there’d bloody well be one!” Anthony muttered darkly. Kate hummed questioningly, looking up at him.

“I’m going to get a drink do you want one?!” Anthony said louder, stalking out of the room as Kate shook her head.

Stepping into the kitchen Anthony sighed, leaning onto the counter placing his head in his hands. This was a disaster. He was about five seconds away from tossing the ring across the table at her and saying _How about it Kate?_ Jesus, he really was losing it. Anthony felt something soft bump into his arm as it slid across the bench, he lifted his head to see the ring box he’d left on the top of his closet. His head whipped around to see Kate. She was standing at the end of the bench with her arms crossed over her chest, her lip caught between her teeth holding back a smirk, her eyes sparkling in the bright lights.

“Anthony, do you have a question to ask me?” Anthony felt his mouth drop open, his brain stalling in surprise. Kate continued without waiting for a response.

“I found it just after we got back from Kent and I’ve been waiting for you to ask and I thought you might do it last night, and then you didn’t, obviously, and that’s fine, really! It’s just… I don’t know why you’re waiting Anthony, but if it’s because you’re scared of the answer, I already know what it’s going to be. I have for a while now.” She was rambling now, clearly nervous. Anthony’s heart was beating so quickly he thought it might burst through his chest. He could feel tears prick at his eyes.

“Kate-” He cut in, his voice rough. Kate gasped, clearly misreading his stiff posture as defensive.

“Oh my god!” Her hand clapped over her mouth, comically. “It’s not a ring is it?! Oh god, Anthony! If there’s a fancy keyring in there I’ll die of shame! Jesus fu-”

“Kate!” Anthony yelled, catching her attention. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, sliding it across the counter towards her, the diamond glinting in the light. Kate let out a gasp, staring at the ring in no man’s land between them. Anthony cleared his throat to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

“Kate,” His voice was a soft whisper, “I’ve tried to do this four times now. That answer, am I going to like it?” When Kate dragged her eyes away from the ring, Anthony could see the tears sparkling there. His heart leapt again. With a soft smile of her face she whispered,

“I hope so.”

Anthony lightly plucked the ring from the counter, cleared his throat again and _finally_ bent to one knee.

“Kate, you are the most amazing, incredible person I’ve ever met. You’re the only person who can keep me on my toes, you challenge me in the best way possible and every day I’m with you I’m my best self.” Tears were slipping down Kate’s cheeks now, and Anthony could feel his own tears dangerously close to falling.

“You’re smart, and kind, and every time I see you I have to catch my breath because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I love you so much Kate, and I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. I’ve tried to do this a few times now, and honestly, I’m glad they didn’t work out because if we’re still here in 10 years: bickering, playing Scrabble with our dog, I’ll be the luckiest man in the world. So, Katharine Grace Sheffield, Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?” Anthony’s voice cracked at the end, emotion spilling out of him, rambling ludicrously. Kate let out a choked noise between a sob and a chuckle, reaching out and pulling him onto his feet and into a deep kiss, one hand cupping his cheek as his wrapped tightly around her waist. Anthony felt his entire body relax into hers, his heart soaring as their tears mixed together. Anthony pulled back suddenly, Kate looked startled.

“That was a _yes_ right?” Anthony chuckled, grinning as Kate’s eyes sparkled happily up at him.

“That was most definitely a yes.” She replied, with her own watery chuckle. Anthony’s heart was bursting as he slid the ring onto her fourth finger, both of them staring down at it, Anthony felt an overwhelming surge of pride. Kate let out a small gasp.

“It’s… heavy.” Kate whispered, her voice awestruck. Anthony smirked.

“Well you better get used to it. It’s not going anywhere Sheffield.” Kate hummed happily.

“Sheffield hey? You won’t be able to say that for much longer.” A small smirk was growing on her lips. Anthony couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again, pulling her tight against his chest, as his heart exploded with low for this extraordinary woman. After several moments Kate settled her head against his neck.

“I love you. _So much._ And that was a very beautiful speech but you were wrong about something.” Anthony’s brow furrowed, “You don’t have to _try_ to make me happy. Any time I’m with you, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” Anthony felt tears prick at his eyes again, as she took his hand and tugged him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

_________

_May 2023_

“And that, Edmund, is how your _silly_ Mum nearly stopped me from proposing all together!” Anthony smirked down at his newborn son, his finger clutched in Edmund’s _tiny_ hand. He felt Kate scoff indignantly on the hospital bed beside him.

“For the final time, Anthony! I won’t apologise for trying to win Scrabble, How was I supposed to know you were trying to propose?!” Her eyes were twinkling with happiness, Anthony snorted.

“You didn’t win anything! We never finished that game!” Kate waved her hand dismissively. Comfortable silence settled between them as they stared at their son, who yawned happily in Anthony’s arms. Anthony’s breath caught.

“Kate, He’s _so_ beautiful.” His voice shook with emotion, smiling happily at his wife.

“I suppose we can agree he looks like me then.” Kate said drily, though her eyes shone with emotion. Anthony barked out a laugh. This was truly the best day of his life.

“Of course, Sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead, heart bursting with joy. “I love you _so much_ , Kate. Both of you. _Thank you._ ” Kate made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that, Anthony Bridgerton. You twinkling your eyes at me is _exactly_ how we got into this mess in the first place.” Her tone was teasing as she swatted at his chest.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mrs. Bridgerton.” And as Anthony sat there, on a hospital bed next to his wife, their son held firmly in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always  
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr @newtonsheffield send me an ask, or a message I love interacting with you all! 
> 
> Up next time: Lucy and Gregory finally get to tell their story and Anthony and Kate are placing bets


End file.
